1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a thin film transistor (TFT), a display device having the same, and associated methods. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a TFT having improved electrical characteristics, a display device having the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, e.g., an active matrix type OLED display, may include a plurality of pixels as units for displaying images. The plurality of pixels may be arranged in a matrix. A TFT may be provided for each pixel as a switching element so as to separately control the pixels.
The TFT may be a polycrystalline silicon, which may be crystallized from an amorphous silicon at high temperature and used as an active layer. The polycrystalline silicon TFT may be affected during a crystallization process of the amorphous silicon and/or during a heat treatment process performed prior to forming a gate insulating layer on the polycrystalline silicon. Accordingly, the polycrystalline silicon TFT may include defects relating to surface or interface characteristics, e.g., dislocation, twin boundary, grain boundary, and dangling bond, which may affect electrical properties of the TFT.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art